The love of my life
by deadly creator
Summary: Itachi lay lifeless on the hard ground where he and his brother Sasuke were battling. Sasuke wanted to get revenge on Itachi for killing the whole clan, Sasuke thought that he had killed Itachi but he could never kill the oldest heir of the Uchiha clan…
1. Chapter 1 intro

**Intro:**

Itachi lay lifeless on the hard ground where he and his brother Sasuke were battling. Sasuke had gotten his revenge on Itachi, Sasuke was too proud to realize that he did not in fact kill Itachi; he could never kill the oldest heir of the Uchiha clan…

Sasuke left Itachi and continued his journey to regain his strength. His eyes were killing him.

It was time to return back home, he had finished his objectives. After all, he wanted to see that Knuckle head- Naruto and that annoying girl- Sakura, again…

Sasuke left silently, but did not see a young girl wearing the Akatsuki robe running quickly and silently to the nearly lifeless body. Using all her chakra to heal the wounds of Uchiha Itachi ….


	2. Chapter 2 The mission

_**FLASHBACK ( the whole story is based in the past... these events lead up to the final fight between Sasuke and Itachi)**_

As soon as the dark haired girl came into the main Akatsuki's common room with their leader Pein, Itachi knew there was something about the girl, she had him confused…

"Why would someone like her, work for the Akatsuki?" He thought

Pein saw the look of confusion; he started to speak, slowly and loudly

"Everybody, this here is Meiko. She is here is because her parents were killed… and now she wants to avenge her parent's death."

He did not reply…Itachi's brain was working to its max… "Judging by the tone of his voice and his slight increase of breath and his hesitation…" he thought "Hmmm…he's hiding something"

But the other members bought it, they nodded and all made some hand signs and vanished to their rooms. They had missions to go on tomorrow and couldn't keep their eyes open.

But only Itachi remained, he looked at Pein and knew that he had let this girl enter the Akatsuki for a reason. And it was not because she wanted revenge…

"Itachi, before you go can you take her to her room?"

He snapped back to reality, he was so caught up in his thoughts to see that the girl was standing next to him. With his usual reply…

"Hn"

With that they vanished, they ended up in the long, torch lighted, corridor. They walked for a while, the sound of their shoes on the stone floor echoed through the endless looking hallway. The torch casted one long shadow and Itachi stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" He said quietly

His brain again working frantically again "where is her shadow? Is she even human?" "This is all too strange… something is wrong."

They continued to walk and then he stopped again but this time in front of a wooden door.

"This is your room. " He said shortly "Mine is next door."

Kenta nodded but before she could walk through the doorway…

"That story about your parents getting killed and you wanted to get revenge is a lie… right?" He asked

She still had her back to him, a smile formed on her face. "Not bad…" she thought. She pushed the old door open and steadily walked through muttering a "G'night." The door creaked shut.

Itachi shrugged and kept walking to his room…

The next day came …. Itachi walked along the corridor and passed Kenta's room. He stopped outside her room, he felt a strange presence. It was coming out of her room, a chakra signature he did not recognize. He didn't know what to do so he just kept walking down the corridor. The sound of footsteps faded and silence was soon restored.

Meiko stood facing the door and she knew it was Itachi outside her door. She did not want to confront him, especially when Itachi knows that her story was fake.

She walked to her mirror and saw her pale reflection. She looked at the perfectly shaped face, her dark brown eyes with flecks of gold circled around her iris. Her long brown hair, which passed her shoulders, lay neatly on her back. She sighed and walked out of her room and went down stairs. Meiko wanted to explore the head quarters and did not want to transport herself downstairs. She walked down the stairs carefully and walked into the Akatsuki's kitchen.

No one was to be found. "Oh great! I'm alone again!" She walked towards the counter; a sheet of paper caught her eye. It said:

_Meiko, _

_Meet me in my office_

_Pein_

"Huh…What now?" She dashed towards the office, sensing immediately Konan and Itachi's chakra signatures. She opened the doors and walked in. The room was brightly lit, the walls full of maps and little flags to mark the destination. The room was neatly tided, no sign of plies of papers on the desk or books lying open or the overflowing of the trash can.

"Wow, he is neat… not like before" She smiled. She sat down next to Itachi; she gave Konan a smile and a brief nod at Pein, to let them know that she was ready.

"Well, Itachi…both Konan and I knew that you didn't believe a word of what I said last night" He paused and looked at Itachi, hoping to look for anything to give away what Itachi was thinking. And again was disappointed as always to see nothing behind that façade he wears. He continued…

"I believe you deserve the explanation because after all it is your mission to protect Meiko." Pein said slowly. Once again searching his face but ending up finding nothing

After a long while Itachi finally stood up and said "I Understand what you want me to do… and no need to tell me anymore…" "I know who she is and what she is."

Meiko, Pein and Konan smiled. "Bravo" Meiko clapped slowly "I wouldn't have expected anything less from the great Uchiha clan…"

Itachi smirked "Well, it was obvious that her spirit was resurrected from the dead. I noticed that from the first day, when I saw that she did not have a shadow." Itachi continued "Let me guess, this sprit you put in this body, is the guardian of the gates?"

" Indeed it is" Pein nodded approvingly "your observational skills are truly remarkable and still are able to amaze me" Pein smiled

He was about to speak when Konan spoke first. "Itachi and Meiko, you may go now. I sense tension in the common room is growing. Please sort it out." Pein smiled again "Hey!" he said mockingly "I was about to say that…" "Before you go, Itachi, I'm guessing you know who you're protecting Meiko from?"

"Yes, I do…" Itachi whispered. "Orochimaru" thought Itachi

With that, Itachi and Meiko transported to the common room. Once they got there, the common room the place that was once quiet and peaceful had turned into a battle field.

Tobi was running for his life because Kisame was swinging his sword frantically at him yelling "COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Tobi kept replying "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! DON'T HURT TOBI!"

Sasori and Deidara were competing in who was the better artist. Deidara yelled "Explosions are true art! It symbolizes death and destruction!" Sasori refused to back down and yelled back "NO ITS NOT! True art is using your imagination to create something useful!"

They stopped yelling and glared at each other, it seemed that the art debate was over and it had turned in to who can glare at each other the longest contest.

Kakuzu was counting his money; sitting next him was Zetsu, his black half was eating raw meat while the white half was watching TV.

Hidan sighed "GEEZ! CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP! I NEED QUIET TO DO MY RITUAL!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing: Kisame froze while strangling Tobi, Sasori and Deidara stopped their glaring competition, Kakuzu stopped counting his money and Zetsu stopped eating the piece of raw meat and ignored the TV. They all finally noticed that Itachi and Meiko were standing by the door.

Hidan was pleased with himself, that he got everyone to be quiet. Then he remembered that this was the first time he got them to be quiet and he knew that it was too good to be true. Tobi walked over to Hidan and whispered into his ear. He turned around and saw Itachi and Meiko standing at the doorway with amused looks on their faces.

"Is it like this every day?" Meiko smirked She took a long look at everyone, they were looking at her and it was clear to see they were all enchanted by her beauty.

"Yup. Pretty much… except yesterday- it was karaoke night" Itachi smiled at the image of all of the s-ranked ninjas dancing and singing, especially Tobi.

"C'mon. Let's go train Zetsu." Kakuzu said breaking the silence

"Hey wait for me I'm coming to!" Meiko ran after them

"Are you coming Itachi?" Meiko playfully, she loved to tease the fact that Itachi has to go where ever she went

"Fine." Irritated that he had to follow her, he walked behind her. Towards the training room.

**At the secret akatsuki's training room**

While Zetsu and Kakuzu were sparring Meiko observed every move that was made. She sat on the floor not moving at all while Itachi stood there leaning against the wall looking like he had better things to do.

Meiko then stood up suddenly, an idea hit her. "Itachi I want to spar against you" She said calmly "This will spice things up." she thought

Zetsu and Kakuzu stopped and stared at each other

"Are you serious?" they said at the same time, both highly amused

A smile slowly creped on Itachi's faced and said "Hn. Are you sure?" also clearly amused

"YUP!" she said smiling; she was eager to use her chakara and was eager to test his abilities, this was going to be one interesting morning.

He walked on to the court and stood there waiting for her to face him. Kakuzu and Zetsu walked on and sat on the side to see who would win.

The Spar had begun, Itachi didn't move He just said "Ladies first."

"If you insist" she said while giving him an evil glare

"This is going to get interesting" Zetsu's white half said


	3. Chapter 3 The battle

Meiko's dark brown eyes changed the golden specs that surrounded the iris made the eyes completely gold, this was the archangel blood trait. "Victory is mine!" She thought "he can't beat me I'm the Gate keeper."

**Itachi's Pov**

Itachi stood poised and ready for anything.

I have to be careful, she is the gate keeper. On false move and she could unleash her full power and open the Death gate instead, He thought.

The archangel eyes are much rarer than my Sharingan. Pein told me that she can only open one gate so far and that she can't open the others yet because she is newly resurrected… but I don't know which gate she can open…

**Normal Pov**

"Gates of dimension…OPEN!" Meiko yelled

As soon she spoke a black ring appeared on her eyes, it started to spin and they span quicker and quicker in a clockwise motion. Meiko made a few hand signs. Both Itachi and her spirits were sucked into the portal. Leaving their bodies behind, still standing.

"Now, no one can interfere…" Meiko smiled

Itachi stood waiting and thinking what had just happened… "So this must be the only gate she can open…so this place is where she can dump her enemy's spirit and then their actual bodies will become nothing but ash." "I cannot die here" He thought grimly

Meiko made a few hand signs once again… nothing happened

"I guess it's my turn." Itachi smirked but then fell to the ground… paralyzed….

"Don't move or its gets tighter. Come on Itachi I thought you could do better." Meiko said playfully

"I can." Itachi answered. *poof*

"A shadow clone huh? Games are now over."

"You read my mind." Itachi retorted

"Hi guys! What ya doing? Tobi bounced over to Kakuzu and Zetsu. While Deidara followed slowly behind.

"Watching Meiko and Itachi sparing" Zetsu replied clearly bored of Tobi and how Itachi and Meiko was not moving.

Tobi looked at Meiko, and then looked back at Itachi, then back at Meiko then again back at Itachi… He wanted to know what was happening. "Hmmm…. Ok…is it me or are they not doing anything?" Tobi asked

"Baka! They are sparring in another dimension…" Deidara said slowly. And he slapped Tobi in the head.

"Owwwwwwwww...Deidara sempai! That HURTS!" Tobi cried...

Itachi and Kenta just stood there and not moving a muscle and not giving any hints in whose winning, cuts and bruises started to show on their bodies, this gave the indication that they were really serious…

**2 hours later …**

Itachi and Kenta's eyes closed for the first time and they walked away without a word.

The match had finished...

"Um… who won? Itachi sempai or Meiko chan... Tobi is confused…"

Deidara sighed "Baka… of course Itachi won…"

"But how do you know…?"

Deidara sighed again and walked out of the room with a very confused Tobi trailing after him. Zetsu and Kakuzu just smirked at each other and they both walked out of the room to do what they normally do, which was to eat and count money.

* * *

**ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR CHAPTER 6? IM A BIT STUCK ...HAHA.. PLZ REVIEW! NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE REVIEW ARE WELCOME :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Love?

Itachi walked slowly but silently down the dim hallway to his room... he needed to think what had happened. He wanted to answer the biggest question buzzing in his mind...

"Can I protect her? I couldn't even protect myself from her… Her movements were unpredictable… this is harder than I thought."

**Itachi's Pov**

She is different. Her strength is hardly human… but then again she is the gate keeper. She needs her strength to keep the balance of the 7 gates. The gates of Love, Peace, Time, Dimension, Death, Destruction and Power. She has only opened the Gate of Dimension…

Worst of all I got distracted… my little mistakes could have cost me my life, I was holding back and so was she… could I have feelings for her? Naahhh… I dismissed that thought immediately; this is supposed to be business only…

* * *

_**FLASH BACK (when Itachi was still in the village)**_

Itachi and Sasuke walked into Ichiraku's ramen shop

"_Hey Naruto" Sasuke said politely "Hn." Grunted Itachi_

_Sasuke sat down with his friend and Itachi sat on the other side of Naruto_

"_Oh hey Sasuke and Itachi, I was just thinking…"_

"About_ what…? About the chunin exams next week?" (Sasuke)_

"Well_ no I was thinking about Sakura…"_

"_Isn't she the one who likes Sasuke and a bunch of other fan girls? Itachi smirked_

_Sasuke nudged lightly on his brother's shoulder whispering *not helping*_

"_Yea she is … the one with the long smooth pink hair , the one that smells like cherry blossoms… the girl of my dreams… the one for me…" Naruto said dreamily_

"Why_ won't you forget about her? She doesn't like you….remember? She'll never will and you can tell…." Itachi harshly said. This time Sasuke nudged him a bit harder whispering* your no help at all… go away!*_

"_Fine I will and I'm taking you, with me because you're not allowed out alone at this it's too dark … and um Naruto you should go home too … worry about it tomorrow…"_

"You're_ such a killjoy, Itachi... Bye Naruto!" With that the siblings transported their way home. _

****

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was one selfish and stupid kid… I don't know what he saw in that Sakura girl or what that shy Hyuuga kid saw in him… And I am not going to fall for this Meiko girl… I'm on a mission to protect and not to interfere with her feelings. I am not falling for this "girl of my dreams "crap.

* * *

**Hope YOU ENJOYED THIS! POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Falling

**Meiko Pov **

Meiko walked down the corridor to her room and was thinking deeply about the fight:

Well that was unusual… normally I would crush my opponent without hesitation but somehow I felt different… I normally feel confident and I always know what I'm doing but this time…*sigh * I don't know… I didn't have the urge to kill him… am I getting weak?

I opened my bedroom door and collapsed on the bed and thought about that one time in the fight. The way he moved to doge my attacks, he looked so graceful. His expression giving nothing away…

**Itachi's Pov**

I transported myself to my room; I had enough of walking and running today for sure…. I collapsed on my bed… thinking about what really happened during the last two hours…

_**(Flashback no one's Pov- **__**this scene is the last half an hour.)**_

_**Meiko ran towards Itachi.**_

_**Itachi cursed, stuck in her quick sand jutsu. Meiko smiled and still raced towards him, she didn't know that it was just Itachi's plan to make her think he was stuck…**_

_**As soon as she was in his reach he pulled her kunai out and charged at her, Meiko knew this was coming and took out her kunai… They raced towards each other holding their sharp blades…**_

_**CLANG**_

_**They stood facing each other their kunais still in their hands; they counter attacked each other's move and were wrestling with their kunais to see who will let their weapon fall. While they were facing, they looked into each other's faces, trying to read what move the opponent was going to do…**_

_**Itachi Pov**_

_**I looked at her face, it was pale and her forehead had little beads of sweat, it made her face glow. Her eyes showed such determination; she was defiantly not going to back down…Damn! I'm nearly out of chakra, hmm but by the way her hand is shaking with the kunai-it also obvious that she doesn't have much left too…**_

_**Meiko Pov **_

_**I looked into his eyes, they were emotionless and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face pale probably like mine and he was panting like me…we both knew that we had no more energy or chakara to go on…**_

_**No ones Pov**_

_**As if they were reading each other minds they nodded and dropped their kunais on the ground…**_

_**They both did a few hind signs "RELEASE" they yelled and they returned back to their normal bodies… **_

_**The match was finished…**_

_**(End flash back)**_

**Meiko and Itachi's Pov**

What really happened during that time I have no clue but I think he had the same hesitation… I could tell he was holding back… but why? Itachi is known as the cold blooded murder, he wouldn't have given second thought about killing me…And why was I all of a sudden nervous?

I was holding back and careless… all the small mistakes and poor judgment! I should train more, I normally would care what would have happened but what happened to all my strength? I'm soo confused and why had I been soo nervous? What is happening to me? Was it something I ate? Had I been poisoned? Hmm…I don't like this feeling at all…

****************Then it hit me smack on the face like sand on a windy day on a walk on the beach. Coarse and unsuspected…I gulped….

Could I really be falling for him? Could I really be falling for her?

* * *

**IM SORRY! for not updating for alooooong time..anyway... hope you enjoyed it ! Stay tuned... REVIEWS BOTH POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE ARE WELCOME XD **


End file.
